Experiments performed with rotating disk electrodes or rotating ring-disk electrodes often make use of gaseous reactants and/or produce gaseous products. Since it is often desirable to accurately quantify the amount of these reactants and/or products, there is a need for a gas-tight rotating disk electrode cell.